


Bath Time

by regalbowlofsoup



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalbowlofsoup/pseuds/regalbowlofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fairy Queen: Family bath time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

With a tired and stressful look Regina slumped into the house and flopped onto the couch. She didn’t give herself enough time to take off her jacket or shoes. She just laid on the couch in her defeat and refused to move until absolutely necessary.

Tink heard her girlfriend open the door and flitted to the entrance to greet her, confused when she didn’t see her hanging up her coat as always. “Regina?” She asked as she looked around and heard a groan from the living room. “What’s wrong?” She asked as she walked over and crawled on top of her to hug her. Regina mumbled something that might be words to someone of the human race, but not Tink. “I’m gonna need more consonants than that.” She giggled.

Regina turned her head to the side and said quickly, “Today was long and the town is filled with idiots.” She grumbled and moved to bury her head back in the pillows.

The blonde hated seeing her like this. She wanted to always make her happy and relaxed. “Come on. Let’s take a nice hot bath. It’ll calm you down and relax you.” She whispered. She thought she heard something that sounded like ‘but moving….’ so Tink kissed her cheek and waved a hand, stripping them both of their clothing and transporting them to their master bathroom. “Better?” Regina couldn’t help but smile. 

"Much." Regina watched with a smile on her face as Tink climbed into the bathtub and opened her arms for her girlfriend. 

"Come on, it’s bath time." She smiled giddily and held Regina close to her as she watched the brunette move into the tub and lean against her. "How are you feeling?" Regina could only hum approvingly. Tink made sure to wash every inch of her. She lathered up a loofa with body wash and ran it over her entire body. When it came to her chest Tink decided to do away with the loofa and use her hands. As she softly caressed the other woman’s chest she kissed along her shoulder and neck.

"Tink…." Regina cooed as the blonde teased her breasts, pinched her nipples. "Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish…"

"Who said I don't intend to finish what I've started?" She purred back and tugged on the other woman's nipples, reveling in the not so soft moan she elicited from the former queen. "I wonder if I can help relieve your stress by massaging here." Tink teased and began to massage Regina's folds.

Her back arched and hips bucked into the hand teasing her folds and a whimper left Regina's lips. "Tink....................." She whispered. With a nod, the fairy thrust two fingers deep inside of her with a smile on her face, loving how the former queen's walls clenched around them. Being like this together was the only time they could be close to how they were as teenagers, sneaking away to be together in the most intimate ways.

Tink's fingers curved to hit that perfect spot that drove Regina wild while her thumb pressed to her clit. "You are so beautiful." She cooed and on those words Regina couldn't hold in her pleasure. Wave after wave rushed through her and she moaned out the fairy's name. Her fingers didn't cease pumping until she was sure that Regina had rode out the last wave of her orgasm. "Amazing. You look amazing when you do that." She smiled

"Because only you can do that to me, huh?" She chuckled and ran a hand up and down the leg beside her. Tink stopped her from roaming too far north.

"Not now. Tonight was about you. I can wait for another night. Then you can return the favor." She kissed Regina's cheek with a smile. "Relax."


End file.
